


If I Could Reach

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: maybe being short is a good thing?





	

You are so tiny.” Sam says leaning over you to grab a book from a shelf way above your head.   
“Yeah and?” You ask harshly. Your tone had caught you and Sam both off guard.   
“(Y/n), what’s wrong?” Sam asks.   
“Nothing.” You say rushing out of the library hoping Moose wouldn’t follow. Ever since Dean said something about Sam needing to date a tall girl, you hadn’t exactly felt confident around the skyscraper of a man. You found your way to your room pushing past Dean and slamming the door. You weren’t angry at Sam for being a giant, you were angry at Dean, even though it wasn’t his fault either. He didn’t know his comment would hurt your feelings.   
It wasn’t anyone’s fault that you were a little more than a foot shorter than the youngest Winchester. You had had a crush on Sam for a while now. It didn’t help your self-esteem to know that all the other girls Sam had been involved with were also probably around a good six inches taller than you you thought as you turned to lay on your belly and then you blare music from your phone so the boys would know without a doubt to leave you alone. You drifted off as your music played because the next thing you know Sam is knocking on your door and calling your name.   
“Yes?” You called as you turned your music off.   
“Hey are you okay?” He asks as he opens the door and stands in your doorway.   
“I’m fine.” You say as you sit up.   
“Are you sure? You sure didn’t seem fine.” Sam says as he makes his way to the bed and takes a seat.  
“I am fine. Shouldn’t you be researching skinwalkers or something?” You asked  
“We know how to take down a skinwalker. And we did while you had a little nap.” Sam says crossing his arms and smirking.   
“Oh. How long was I out?” You asked.  
“It didn’t take us long, maybe an hour.” He says.   
“It probably went a lot faster without me there; my stubby legs would have just slowed us down.” You say looking down sadly at your legs.   
“It was boring without you.” Sam says.   
“Boring why?” You questioned him.  
“Because there wasn’t anyone short to pick on.” He teases.   
“Okay, yes I’m short I get it.” You snap.   
“Yeah you are, is that what’s bothering you?” He asks.   
“No.” You said lying, but Sam knew you too well.   
“Why does that bother you?”   
“You like tall girls.” You mutter looking down.  
”Wait what? Who told you that?”  
“No one had to tell me, Dean’s comments were enough.”   
“Height doesn’t matter to me, the fact that you’re so much smaller than me is one of the reasons I like you.” Sam confesses.   
“You like me?”   
“I have for a long time now.”   
“I would kiss you if I could reach.” You joke. This caused Sam to chuckle and he made his way over to you and kissed you.   
“It’s about damn time!” Dean says peering around the corner.


End file.
